Shinobi Art Online (SAO)
by Shiro no echi
Summary: Shinobi Art Online adalah sebuah game VMMORPG yang sedang boming di kalangan anak muda, cerita ini berpusat pada seorang pemuda pemain baru SAO bernama Uzumaki Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : gaje, typo, humor, mainstream, sedikit bumbu echi, romance, mungkin harem, strong Naru but not godlike, dll.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 01

Tahun 2040 dimana semua teknologi sudah berkembang pesat, termasuk dalam dunia game, dulu banyak sekali game yang mustahil di wujudkan, tapi berkat kecanggihan teknologi yang sekarang itu tidaklah mustahil lagi dan ya sekarang banyak game terkenal salah satunya adalah game yang sedang populer saat ini yaitu Shinobi Art Online atau yang di singkat SAO.

SAO banyak dimainkan baik itu remaja anak-anak sampai yang lanjut usia, menjelajahi dunia Shinobi berperang memperebutkan wilayah adalah moto utama yang membuat game itu cepat populer, tidak hanya itu saja SAO juga mempunyai sistem yang lengkap seperti Elemen/Guild/Desa/ dan yang paling populer adalah pohon raksasa yang dinamakan Juubi, konon katanya siapa saja player yang bisa mencapai puncak pohon itu, akan mendapatkan segalanya, tapi itu tidaklah mudah karena pohon itu di jaga ribuan NPC kuat yang dinamakan Zetsu.

Sampai disini dulu perkanalan kita tentang game Shinobi Art Online, cerita ini berpusat pada seorang remaja bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang bercita-cita menaklukkan game Shinobi Art Online dan menjadi yang terkuat dari yang paling kuat.

Change scane..

Terlihat seorang remaja bersurai kuning yang sedang bermain komputer di kamarnya, wajahnya terlihat serius di depan monitor. dia adalah tokoh utama cerita ini Uzumaki Naruto.

" hmm dengan ini selesai "

Naruto menekan enter di papan keyboard nya, layar monitor memperhatikan sedang mengunduh file, setelah unduhan selesai Naruto tersenyum, sudah saatnya dia tampil, Naruto pun mengenakan benda yang mirip sebuah jam tangan, berbeda dengan game lainya yang mengunakan kapsul atau never gear, Shinobi Art Online mengunakan Sceale gear, yaitu sebuah sistem yang mentransfer langsung pemain masuk kedalam dunia game.

" link start "

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu muncul lingkaran data berwarna biru yang mengitari tubuh Natuto dan tubuh Naruto pun perlahan menghilang, semuanya menjadi putih bagi Naruto.

Welcome to Shinobi Art Online.

Jepang/English

Naruto memilih bahasa jepang.

Saat disuruh buat nick name Naruto jadi bingung, pasalnya ini adalah game online pertamanya. kalau mengunakan nama asli itu tabu, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mengambil nama clan dan nama belakangnya.

Nick name : Uzuto

( Uzumaki Naruto )

Elemen

Naruto sedikit bingung karena ada banyak Elemen kuat, Naruto masih mencari Elemen yang cocok untuknya, karena terlalu membingungkan baginya, Naruto pun membuka menu di pojok atas, disana terlihat daftar Elemen yang popularitas nya tinggi, dan digunakan oleh banyak pemain, tapi bukan Elemen populer yang Naruto cari, melainkan Elemen yang jarang di pilih. akhirnya Naruto menemukan Elemen yang jarang dipilih bahkan hanya beberapa saja yang memilihnya yaitu angin, karena di angap tidak efektif dalam pertempuran dan lemah, yang membuat para pemain lebih mememilih Elemen kuat seperti api petir air dan lain-lain.

Futon

Setelah pemilihan Elemen Naruto di transfer kedalam dunia Shinobi, seperti pemain lain saat pertama datang di Shinobi Art Online Naruto di jatuhkan dari langit. pemandangan dunia virtual dari atas langit sunguh indah dan baru pertama kali Naruto melihatnya.

(A/N : untuk penampilanya Naruto seperti di Canon Shippuden tpi tanpa ikat kepala )

Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna berkat pengendalian Chakra di kakinya, catatan Chakra dalam SAO pengunaanya seperti Mana yang ada di game VMMORPG lain, itu juga yang membuat game ini cepat populer karena beda konsep dengan yang lainnya.

Naruto perlahan mencoba mengerakan tubuh virtual nya, ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Naruto memasuki dunia game. menurutnya tubuh virtual itu terasa ringan namun juga kuat. Naruto membuka menu dan melihat status nya saat ini.

Exp : 50

Lv : 1

Hp : 250

Chakra : 150

Elemen : Futon

Kekegenkai : ?

Mode Spesial : ?

Naruto agak kurang paham dengan statusnya, terutama yang Kekegenkai, Naruto tidak tau kegunaanya apa dan bagaimana cara mengaktifkanya, dan apa itu mode spesial? entahlah dari pada memikirkan itu mungkin aku harus menaikan lv ku saat ini.. fikir Naruto.

Naruto pun mulai memburu para monster yang berkeliaran tidak jauh dari lokasinya jatuh. sedikit demi sedikit Naruto mulai mengerti dunia virtual ini, sebagai pemain baru dia hanya disediakan senjata terbatas, jadi Naruto harus mengunakan semaksimal mungkin tiga kunai dan tiga shurikenya.

" huf..huf kurasa ini sudah cukup " ucap Naruto kelelahan, setelah ia memburu monster lebih dari dua jam tanpa henti, jelas saja itu menguras seluruh tenaganya, Naruto duduk bersandar di sebuah batu, ia merasa tidak punya tenaga lagi. kebanyakan pemain baru juga tidak akan kuat kalau harus melawan monster dua jam nonstop tanpa henti. Naruto membuka jedela menu dan melihat statusnya.

Exp : 550

Lv : 7

Hp : 810

Chakra : 690

Elemen : Futon

Kekeigenkai : ?

Mode Spesial : ?

Naruto menghela nafas lelah setidaknya dia sudah naik enam tingkatan level setelah berburu habis-habisan tadi. Naruto bisa merasakan perbedaannya, semakin dia naik level semakain kuat juga character nya. jadi inikah sensasi bermain VMMORPG Shinobi Art Online yang terkenal itu. pantas saja banyak orang yang mengilainya.

Naruto masih melihat lihat daftar menu nya. Naruto menekan ikon tas, munculah beberapa daftar barang yang ia dapatpakan saat berburu monster tadi dan barang pemain baru juga.

" hmm apa ini? "

Naruto penasaran dengan sebuah item yang terlihat berbentuk seperti jubah, Naruto pun menekanya dan beberapa saat kemudian dari ketiadaan munculah jubah hitam di hadapanya. Naruto mengambil jubah itu dan memakainya, betapa terkejutnya Naruto setelah memakai jubah itu, ternyata jubah hitam itu sangatlah berat ini seperti dia sedang di timpa sebuah beton.

" apa ini berat sekali.. tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak.. sial "

Tubuh Naruto jatuh tertunduk saat menahan berat dari jubah itu. tanah pijakan Naruto bahkan sampai retak, sunguh item yang menyiksa. Naruto ingat kalau tidak salah tadi monster aneh yang dia kalahkan membawa jubah ini, dia tidak percaya jubah ini bisa masuk ke daftar item nya walaupun tidak dia ambil tadi. Naruto sudah tidak kuat semakin lama jubah itu semakin berat.

 **Blaarr!**

Terjadi ledakan saat tubuh Naruto jatuh menghantam tanah, Naruto pun memasuki mode off atau tak sadarkan diri, terbaring di sebuah kawah yang lumayan luwas. jubah hitam yang Naruto kenakan tadi juga hilang. dan surai kuning Naruto memanjang (seperti Minato) wajah Naruto juga mengalami perubahan terlihat cool dan yang paling mencolok adalah munculnya tiga kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya.

 **5 menit yang lalu..**

" mou~ ..kenapa mereka tega meninggalkanku " gerutu gadis berparas cantik bersurai biru dengan hiasan wawar kertas di rambutnya, dia adalah Konan salah satu dari sekian banyak pemain SAO. Konan bergabung dengan desa Amegakure, dia juga angota guild Akatsuki yang di ketuai oleh Tendo Pain dari Uzugakure.

Konan kesal karena rekan satu guild nya meninggalkan nya sendiri, dan lagi dia hampir terbunuh oleh bos monster larva tadi kalau saja dia tidak cepat cepat melarikan diri.

(A/N : untuk penampilan Konan seperti di cannon)

Konan masih melompati pepohonan, tujuannya saat ini hanya kembali ke desa untuk mengambil imbalan misinya, ya walaupun dia tidak membunuh boss nya sih. tapi kan dia juga ikut membantu membasmi para lava kecil itu.

 **Blaarr!**

" ehh? apa itu? "

Konan berhenti saat mendengar suara ledakan tidak jauh darinya. karena penasaran Konan pun bergegas menuju kearah sumber ledakan tadi. dengan level nya yang sudah tinggi membuat Konan bisa melesat dengan cepat.

 **Tap!**

Setelah sampai Konan melihat sekelilingnya, yang Konan lihat cuma hamparan gurun tandus dan sebuah kawah kecil, mata Konan tertuju pada sosok yang tergeletak di tengah kawah. Konan menghampiri sosok yang ia yakini player itu.

" kenapa player baru ada disini? "

Ucap Konan bingung, yang Konan tau setiap player baru Shinobi Art Online pasti di transfer ke area save seperti desa atau wilayah aman lainya. Konan bisa tau itu player baru karena dia tidak memakai ikat kepala Shinobi dan juga dilihat dari manapun pakaianya juga pakaian standar player baru.

Karena merasa kasihan bila meninggalkanya di gurun kematian, Konan mengunakan Cristal transfer satu-satunya yang dia miliki untuk menstransfer player baru itu dan dirinya kerumah nya yang ada di desa Amegakure.

 **Amegakure**

Seperti namanya desa Shinobi yang satu ini berbeda dengan desa yang lainya karena selalu di guyur hujan. desa ini juga masuk dalam top 5 desa kecil dan sangingan dari desa Takigakure. leader atau pemimpin desa sendiri adalah salah satu dari 10 top global player SAO. Hanzo salamander rival dari Danzo Shimura salah satu petingi desa Konoha. bisa dibilang mereka ini saling berebut posisi. kadang Ranking Hanzo di atas Danzo kadang juga sebaliknya dan begitu terus menerus.

Terlihat Konan berjalan santai di jalanan yang tengah di guyur hujan lebat. wajah Konan terlihat senang karena hari ini pendapanya lumayan untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. misi mengalahkan Golem larva tidak buruk juga untuknya.

Sebelum kembali kerumah Konan mampir dulu di toko baju. Konan membeli beberapa stel baju untuknya dan juga player baru yang ada dirumah nya. Konan tidak tau kenapa dirinya menjadi baik pada player yang baru ia temui itu.

Setelah beberapa menit Konan pun sampai di depan rumah nya. Konan masuk kedalam rumahnya, dia membuka daftar menu dan menekan item ikon jubah, jubah Akatsuki itu menghilang dari tubuhnya. kini Konan hanya memakai dalaman saja. Konan memilih milih baju yang baru dia beli tadi. Konan memutuskan untuk memakai baju berjaring khas Kunoichi dengan balutan jaket ungu. untuk bawahnya Konan memakai celana pendek di atas lutut dan mengenakan spatu Kunoichi Shinobi art Online.

Konan sudah terbiasa dengan dunia virtual ini. jadi dia sudah menganggapnya seperti di dunia nyata. dan kebiasaannya untuk tampil cantik pun tidak luput di dunia game ini. Konan tadi sempat membeli potion pengharum yang gunanya sama seperti parfum di dunia nyata. ia menabur potion itu di seluruh tubuhnya. Konan tidak tau kenapa dia jadi aneh seperti ini, mungkin penyebabnya adalah player baru yang dia tolong beberapa hari yang lalu.

" Konan-san kau sudah pulang.. kenapa tidak bilang? "

Konan tersentak saat sebuah suara mengejutkanya dari belakang. Konan pun berbalik dan kini dia melihat pemuda yang dia tolong, wajah Konan memerah malu. padahal Konan sudah satu hari tingal bersamanya. tapi dia masih saja malu saat menatap wajah pemuda yang dia tau bernama Uzuto itu. Naruto mendekati Konan dan menempelkan pungung tangannya di dahi Konan.

" tidak panas? Konan-san apa kau baik-baik saja.. wajah mu memerah? "

" K-kyaaaa aku belum si-siap ja-jangan sentuh aku U-..uzuto-kun! " teriak Konan heboh. Konan langsung membuka menu dan menekan ikon Log out. tubuh Konan pun perlahan menghilang dan kembali kedunia nyata.

Naruto tersenyum melihat betapa lucu nya sifat Konan itu. menurutnya Konan itu gadis yang polos yang selalu berfikiran Negatif. Konan juga mudah ditipu olehnya mana ada avatar bisa demam, Naruto membuka menu nya dan melihat statusnya.

Exp : ?

Lv : ?

Hp : 10.000

Chakra : ?

Elemen : ?

Kekegenkai : ?

Mode spesial : ?

Sejak kejadian jubah aneh itu statusnya hanya menampilkan Hp nya saja. terlebih Hp nya itu meningkat pesat dari 810 menjadi 10.000 itu sama saja dengan veteran player yang sudah lama memainkan VMMORPG ini. Naruto merasa sudah seperti cheaters saja. tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini bukan kemauanya dan ini juga terjadi secara tidak sengaja.

Tapi anehnya saat dia bertanya pada Konan tentang lv nya, Konan bilang statusnya lv 7 dan itu membuat Naruto makin bingung, memang player lain bisa melihat status lv kalau si player itu setuju. dan yang Konan lihat waktu itu Naruto memang lv 7 sekarang pun Konan melihat Naruto masih lv 7. Naruto mengeser menu statusnya dan mencari tombol log out. tapi sebelum log out Naruto mengunakan Cristal trasfer yang Konan berikan untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari desa Amegakure, karena akan sangat beresiko kalau dia terus menetap di rumah Konan. apalagi Amegakure adalah markasnya Akatsuki salah satu guild besar di SAO dan lagian Naruto juga tidak mau terus menerus merepotkan Konan. sebelum pergi Naruto meningalkan Scrool item atau semacam surat di atas meja agar Konan membacanya nanti.

 **Real world..**

Muncul lingkaran data dan perlahan tubuh Naruto pun keluar. Naruto melihat jam diding di kamarnya, ternyata sudah larut malam padahal di dunia virtual masih siang, sebelum log out Naruto tadi menyimpan avatarnya di tempat yang amana. rasa ngantuk mulai Naruto rasakan ia pun tertidur lelap di atas ranjangnya tanpa sadar Sceale gear di pergelangan tanganya berkedip-kedip.

 **Skip..**

Ke esokan harinya Naruto sudah bersiap dengan seragam sekolahnya, hari ini adalah hari pertama pindah sekolah, karena masalah pekerjaan ayahnya, Naruto jadi ikut pindah ke kota Konoha. nama-nama desa di game Shinobi Art Online juga di ambil dari beberapa daerah di jepang, dan developer nya sendiri juga berasal dari kota Konoha.

" sial aku terlambat! "

Naruto dengan cepat mengemasi buku-kunya nya. ia keluar daridari kamarnya, Naruto berlari menuruni tangga. Naruto melihat beberapa uang dan kertas di meja makan. dia tau itu adalah pemberian dari ayahnya.

 _untuk Naruto.. maaf ayah tidak bisa menemui mu ayah harap kau mengerti.. dan itu uang untukmu.. gunakan dengan baik putraku.._

Naruto tersenyum walaupun sedih dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayah nya, karena ayah Naruto sendiri bekerja di perusahaan teknologi yang ikut merancang game SAO. untuk itulah Naruto bisa mendapatkan Sceale gear tanpa harus membelinya. Naruto bangga mempunyai ayah seperti ayahnya, walaupun dia tidak mempunyai ibu, karena ibu Naruto sudah pergi meningalkan ayahnya sesudah melahirkan Naruto. hanya karena dulu ayah Naruto miskin.

 **Konoha gakuen..**

Konoha highschool atau yang disingkat KHS adalah sekolah elit untuk anak orang kaya. siswa biasa tidak akan di terima di KHS. karena sekolah itu hanya untuk kalangan elit, tapi siswa dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata juga bisa mendapatkan biasiwa di KHS dan tentunya gratis uang bulanan sekolah. tidak semua siswa pintar bisa mendapatkan biasiswa, hanya yang terpilihlah yang bisa mendapatkanya, dan Naruto termasuk salah satunya, mungkin dia satu-satunya siswa yang mendapatkan biasiswa di KHS. itu sunguh luar biasa mengingat KHS adalah sekolah paling elit yang ada di jepang, dan hampir seluruh siswanya adalah player SAO. di sekolah itu juga mengunakan aturan duel yang sudah disepakati oleh semua pihak termasuk para guru, duel berguna untuk mendapatkan sesuatu atau meningkatkan Ranking.

Di depan gerbang KHS Naruto melongo melihat sekolah barunya yang sudah seperti istana itu. dia tidak percaya bisa masuk ke sekolah paling elit yang ada di jepang.

" tenang tenang.. bersikap normal "

Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri. saat Naruto berjalan di halaman sekolah, dia melihat kerumunan siswa/siswi yang seperti menyaksikan sesuatu. karena penasaran Naruto pun mendekat, tidak lama kemudian Naruto di kejutkan dengan kemunculan layar besar yang menampilkan dua pemain SAO yang saling berhadapan di sebuah arena di dunia Game.

" oi sudah mulai.. sudah mulai ni "

" kyaaaa hime-sama berjuanglah "

" jangan mau kalah.. kau pasti bisa hime "

Teriakan para siswa/siswi heboh saat melihat dua pemain elit SAO itu sebentar lagi akan bertarung untuk memperebutkan Ranking. Naruto sebenarnya malas menonton tapi dia penasaran seperti apa pertarungan antar elite player. sekalian dia ingin mempelajari setiap gerakan mereka.

Di layar lebar itu menampilkan dua orang Kunoichi, di sisi kanan ada seorang Kunoichi cantik bersurai pink pendek, nick name nya Cerry-chan nama aslinya adalah Sakura Haruno siswi kelas 2 di Konoha highschool. untuk penampilan avatarnya sama seperti di cannon shippuden.

Sedangkan di sisi kiri juga seorang Kunoichi yang tak kalah cantik dari avatarnya Sakura. nick name nya Rin kawai nama aslinya adalah Uzumaki Karin siswi kelas 2 satu angkatan dengan Sakura, penampilan avatar Karin juga sama seperti di cannon Shippuden tapi tidak pakai kacamata..

" ouuh~ kau sudah berani ya Sakura! kita lihat siapa yang akan menang "

" huh? panggil aku Cerry.. dasar Uzumaki akan kubuat kau menelan ucapanmu itu "

 **Deg!**

Naruto yang mendengar kata Uzumaki dari mulut Sakura terkejut, Uzumaki itu kan adalah nama marga ibunya. apa hubungannya gadis itu dengan marga ibunya. Naruto harus mencari tau mungkin ini petunjuk untuk menemukan keberadaan ibunya.

Kembali ke arena dalam dunia SAO, pertarungan pun berjalan sengit. adu skill kenjutsu atau pertarungan dengan kunai mereka pun seimbang, tapi dari segi kecepatan Sakura lebih ungul ketimbang Karin.

 **trank! trank!**

Skill kenjutsu Sakura sunguh indah dan memukau para siswa/siswi yang menyaksikanya. tidak heran Sakura menduduki peringkat ke 19 top player terkuat SAO, dia dijuluki putri bunga karena setiap skill Sakura pasti ada percikan bunga yang indah. sedangkan Karin sendiri juga tak kalah hebat dari Sakura, Karin menduduki peringkat ke 20 top player terkuat SAO. dia juga mempunyai julukan putri rantai karena skill chain nya yang sangat langka dan mungkin hanya Karin saja yang punya skill itu.

 **Trank!**

Karin terkejut melihat kunainya hancur saat Sakura mengunakan skill Rose blade miliknya, tidak ada cara lain Karin terpaksa mengeluarkan katu As nya. saat kunai Sakura hampir mengenai leher Karin, empat rantai kaluar dari punggung Karin, Sakura melotot dia tidak bisa menghindar dari jarak sedekat ini.

 **Jleb! jleb!**

Empat rantai langsung menusuk tubuh Sakura. Sakura menjatukan kunainya, dia tidak percaya akan kalah dari Karin. Hp Sakura tarus berkurang. tidak ada cara lain Sakura harus mengunakan itu.

 **[ Spesial mode : Sannin mode ]**

Sannin mode adalah spesial skill langka yang hanya beberapa player saja yang memilikinya. Sannin mode bisa di aktifkan saat Hp di bawah 30% kushus milik Sakura bisa reggen Hp 50% dari total Hp yang hilang. tidak hanya itu juga Sakura juga mendapat tubuh kuat dan pukukan super selama jangka waktu Mode Sannin masih aktif.

' aku hanya mempunyai waktu 5 menit, akan kuselesaikan ini dengan cepat ' batin Sakura. dia mengengam kuat dan memukul Karin.

" Shanaroo! "

 **Duak!**

Rantai yang menusuk tubuh Sakura terlepas bersama dengan tubuh Karin yang terpental dan menghantam tembok. Hp Karin berkurang 30% itu gila hanya satu pukukan dari Sakura membuat Hp nya berkurang drastis, Karin tidak terima ini, dia mengaktifkan skill blood steal salah satu skill andalan Karin, Karin mengigit lenganya sendiri dan perlahan Hp Karin pun mulai pulih dengan mengorbankan Chakra nya, tapi sepertinya Sakura tidak akan membiarkan Karin memulihkan Hp nya.

 **Blaaarr!**

Sepakan kaki kiri Sakura tepat mengenai wajah Karin. tidak berhenti di situ saja Sakura terus menerus menghajar Karin tanpa ampun, Karin kualahan dia juga tidak bisa memulihkan Hp nya karena terus di serang Sakura.

" Chaaaa~ Shanaroooo! "

 **Duak!**

 **Brak!**

 **Blaaar!**

Sakura menghantam Karin dengan kekuatan penuh, tubuh Karin pun terpental menghantam tembok pembatas arena hingga jebol. Hp Karin menurun menjadi 0% dan tubuh Karin pun lenyap. para penonton bersorak seru melihat Sakura yang menang tapi ada beberapa yang kecewa karena Karin kalah. sedangkan Naruto sendiri melongo melihat duel antara dua top player elit itu, dia tidak percaya ternyata SAO sangtlah menyenangkan, Naruto jadi ingin bertarung seperti itu. beberapa menit kemudian muncul lingkaran data pink dan merah di tengah kerumunan, dan dari dua lingkaran data itu keluarlah Sakura dan juga Karin. tidak seperti avatar nya penampilan Sakura jauh lebih cantik, dia bersurai pink panjang sepingul, sedangkan penampilan Karin sendiri hampir mirip dengan avatar nya tapi dia memakai kacamata dan wajahnya lebih cantik dari avatar nya.

" dengan begini kesepakatan kita selesai.. jangan dekati Sasuke-kun lagi kau mengerti.. Uzumaki " ucap Sakura, setelah itu Sakura melangkah pergi meninggalkan Karin, para siswa juga ikut pergi karena acara duel sudah selesai. di halaman sekolah hanya tingal Karin, Karin sangat kesal dan sedih, tidak hanya gagal naik peringkat, dia juga tidak akan mendekati Sasuke lagi karena kesepakatanya dengan Sakura.

" (hiks) Sasuke.. (hiks).. "

Karin menangis karena ketidak mampuanya, kenapa dia sangat lemah padahal dia sudah berjanji untuk menjadi gadis yang kuat. Karin tidak sadar ada Naruto yang berdiri di belakang nya.

" jangan bersedih.. Uzumaki-san "

Karin terkejut saat seseorang menyebut marga keluarga nya. Karin berbalik dan yang dia lihat adalah, sesosok pemuda yang bahkan jauh lebih tampan dari Uchiha Sasuke. lihatlah wajah tampan dengan surai kuning dan jambang yang membingkai wajah nya itu. Karin merasa menemukan sosok pangeran penganti Sasuke di hatinya. Karin mengelap air matanya ia mendekati Naruto dan mengulurkan tanganya.

" aku Uzumaki Karin ..siapa nama mu? "

Karin dengan percaya diri memperkenalkan dirinya, Karin yakin dia siswa baru di sekolah ini, karena Karin tidak pernah melihatnya. Naruto menjabat uluran tangan Karin.

" aku.. - "

' tunggu tidak mungkin aku memperkenalkan sebagai Uzumaki.. dia bisa curiga, dan rencana ku akan gagal.. ' batin Naruto.

" .. Namkaze Naruto "

" ohh~ jadi Naruto-kun ya.. tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar marga Namikaze, Ne~ Naruto-kun keluarga mu itu seperti apa? " tanya Karin penasaran dengan Naruto.

" ahh hanya keluarga biasa Uzumaki-san "

Karin terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. jadi rumor soal biasiswa rakyat jelata itu benar, dan di hadapanya saat ini adalah siswa itu, tapi Karin sudah terlanjur cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Naruto, rakyat jelatah pun tidak apa baginya.

" maaf Naruto-kun.. dan pangil saja aku Karin, hmm tambah Chan juga boleh kok hihi " Karin tertawa kecil. sepertinya dia sudah melupakan kesedihanya berkat sosok pangeran baru di hati nya itu. Naruto tersenyum dalam hati nya, rencananya untuk mendekati Uzumaki sepertinya berjalan lebih cepat dari perkiraanya.

" baikah Karin-san.. ano kalau boleh bisakah kau menunjukan diamana ruang kepala sekolah? " tanya Naruto.

" kepala sekolah ya.. ayo ikut denganku Naruto-kun " jawab Karin, Karin merangkul lengan Naruto dan mengantarnya menuju keruangan kepala sekolah KHS.

Sepanjang perjalanan Karin terus menempal pada Naruto. beberapa siswa dan siswi yang kebetulan melihat mereka berdua pun menganga. terutama para siswi KHS yang kebetulan melihat mereka, para siswi itu tidak percaya Karin mengandeng lengan pemuda yang tampan. bisa dibilang ke tampananya melebihi idola mereka yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

" Kyaaaaaa tampan~ Karin-chan aku juga mau.. "

" Kyaaaaaa~ dia tampan sekali siapa dia? siswa baru kah? "

Teriakan heboh para siswi saat melihat Karin bergandengan dengan Naruto. sontak teriakan dari para siswi itu membuat siswa/siswi yang berada di dalam kelas berbondong-bondong melihat lewat jendela ruang kelas. dan benar saja yang para siswi itu teriakan, ternyata memang benar Karin mengandeng siswa tampan. bahkan Sakura pun ikut terpesona dengan Naruto.

' Karin sialan dia selalu mendapatkan yang bagus.. ' batin Sakura tidak terima. baru saja perebutan pengeran sekolah dia menangkan dengan mempertaruhkan gelar Ranking nya. dan sekarang Karin bahkan mendapatkan pemuda yang jauh lebih tampan dari Sasuke. Sakura tidak terima dia tidak terima ini. Sakura tertawa licik dia berencana merebut Naruto dari Karin.

Tapi asal kalian tau tidak hanya Sakura saja, beberapa siswi dengan Ranking lebih tinggi dari Sakura juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Sakura saat melihat Karin mengandeng lengan Naruto. well para tuan putri itu memang akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan apapun yang terjadi. padahal mereka tidak tau bahwa hubungan Karin dan Naruto itu tidak lebih dari seorang teman yang baru bertemu, mungkin kalau Karin sih iya berharap pacaran dengan Naruto. tapi Naruto sendiri mau di dekati Karin karena ingin mencari tau keberadaan ibunya.

 **To be continue..**

maaf kalau ceritanya berantakan...

di bawah daftar pemeran Shinobi Art Online yang sudah tampil.

Uzuto (Naruto)

Rin kawai (Karin)

Cerry-chan (Sakura)

Konan (Konan)

Sampai bertemu lagi di chap selanjutnya..

Ryu log out


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : typo, gaje, humor, mainstream, sedikit bumbu echi, mungkin harem, strong naru but not godlike, dll.

* * *

.

.

.

Maaf soal ke amburadulnya chapter kemarin.. dan maaf kalau author tidak membalas reviews kalian.. ohh author menulis karena hobi jadi kalau ada yg tidak suka ya tidak apa

.

.

.

.

Enjoy..

.

.

Chapter 02

" Namikaze Naruto.. salam kenal dan mohon bantuanya " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri di kelas barunya. seketika para siswi pun menjerit heboh, sedangkan para siswa sangat iri den kesal pada Naruto.

" Kyaaaa ternyata namanya Naruto-kun! "

" kyaaaa Naruto-kun.. jadilah pacarku "

" Naruto-kun aku mencintaimu "

Kelas jadi ramai karena para siswi tidak mau diam dan terus menanyai Naruto. untung nya Naruto beda kelas dengan Karin dan Sakura, tapi di kalas itu juga ada seorang gadis yang tak kalah cantik dari mereka berdua. gadis itu bersurai kuning di ikat ekor kuda, dia terus memperhatikan Naruto.

" sudah sudah diam.. dan Namikaze-kun itu tempat duduk mu " ucap guru sambil menunjuk bangku urutan ke dua dari belakang. Naruto menganguk. ia berjalan menuju kearah bangku nya.

Gadis bersurai kuning itu memberikan isyarat pada gadis lain, dan mereka menganguk mengerti, saat langkah Naruto berjarak dua bangku dari bangku nya gadis itu, kaki Naruto di cekal dua gadis suruhan gadis itu. Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan oleng kearah bangu gadis itu.

 **Cup!**

Seisi kelas melotot saat bibir Naruto dengan bibir gadis yang bernama Yamanaka Ino itu bersentuhan. moment itu terjadi cukup lama karena Ino mengengam kerah baju sekolah Naruto. dalam hati Ino tertawa penuh kemenangan.

' lihat Sakura pig dan Karin mata empat.. aku yang menang ufufu.. ' batin Ino tertawa jahat. mereka pun melepaskan ciuamanya. Ino berdiri dengan masih mengengam kerah baju Naruto. wajah Naruto memerah maksimal. dia melepaskan gengaman Ino di kerah seeagam nya.

" ma-maaf.. " ucap Naruto sebelum kembali ke bangku nya. pelajaran pun dimulai, sedangkan Ino sesekali melihat kearahnya dengan senyuman nakal. dan itu membuat Naruto merinding.

Tidak terasa waktu pun cepat berlalu. kini hari sudah menjelang sore, Naruto masih di halaman sekolah karena saat jam istirahat tadi siang, ia di pangil ke ruangan kepala sekolah untuk menjalani test lanjutan. Naruto bersyukur testnya berjalan dengan baik.

Langkah kaki Naruto berhenti saat di hadang oleh seorang siswa, yang ia perkirakan satu angkatan denganya. siswa itu terlihat seperti ingin membunuhnya.

" apa kau Namikaze Naruto? "

" ya itu aku.. " jawab Naruto, Siswa itu dengan marah mengengam kerah seragam Naruto dan mengangkatnya. Naruto hanya diam di perlakukan seperti itu.

" bisa kau jelaskan ini brengsek! "

Siswa itu menampar wajah Naruto dengan selembar foto. Naruto melihat foto itu, ternyata itu adalah foto dirinya dan Ino yang berciuman di kelas tadi siang. oh sekarang dia mengerti situasinya.

" tungu kau salah paham aku ti- "

" duel! "

" eh apa? "

" ayo kita duel.. kalau kau kalah jauhi Ino, kalau aku yang kalah kau mendapatkan Ranking ku " ucap pemuda itu yang ternyata bernama Sai Shimura keponakan dari Danzo Shimura. Naruto yang mendengar tantangan dari Sai, hanya menghela nafas lelah, dia baru membuat karakter kemarin dan sekarang di tantang duel oleh top palyer, jelas Naruto tidak akan menerima nya.

" maaf aku tidak bisa " Naruto dengan kasar melepaskan tangan Sai di kerah bajunya, ia berjalan melewati Sai.

" kalau kau lari.. aku akan menghancurkan keluarga mu "

Naruto berhenti di depan gerbang, Naruto tidak terima siapapun yang berniat jahat pada ayahnya. sudah cukup hanya ibunya saja yang membuat ayahnya menderita, dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghancurkan keluarga nya.

" baik.. kita duel! "

Sai tersenyum saat Naruto menerima tantanganya. dia sudah siap untuk menghancurkan Naruto dengan skil miliknya. Naruto menaruh tas nya.

" Sceale gear on / Sceale gear on "

Ucap keduanya secara bersamaan, tubuh keduanya di telan lingkaran data. dan keduanya menghilang dari halaman sekolah. seketika mucul layar lebar di halaman sekolah dan menampilkan duel antara Naruto melawan Sai di atas arena.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, Naruto tidak percaya akan kembali lagi ke dunia SAO, dan yang lebih gilanya lagi dia akan berduel melawan Ranking 30 top player, tentu saja mustahil palyer baru seperti dirinya bisa mengalahkan player yang sudah berpengalaman seperti Sai. untuk penampilan avatar Sai seperti di cannon Shippuden. Naruto sedikit tercengang dengan nick name Sai.

" Guardian Fate?.. jadi kau anggota There Guardian yang terkenal hebat itu " tanya Naruto, Naruto memang sempat melihat nick name Sai, saat dia melihat-lihat top guild, kalau tidak salah dalam daftar top guild There Guradian menempati posisi 8 top Guild lokal.

" ahaha sepertinya kau sudah tau.. Uzuto? nama yang jelek.. Namikaze " sindir Sai, beberapa detil lagi duel akan segera di mulai setelah pemberitahuan sistem.

 **Duel!**

 **[Sonic force]**

Sai langsung melepaskan skill andalanya, dia bergerak sangat cepat. Naruto bahkan tidak bisa melihat bayanganya.

 **Duak!**

Naruto terpukul mudur, Sai tidak membiarkan Naruto bernafas, dia terus menerus menyerang Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa bertahan, Hp Naruto sudah berkurang 10% dari total seluruh Hp nya.

" ayolah Namikaze.. hibur aku ahaha "

Naruto bisa mendengar suara Sai tapi dia tidak bisa melihatnya, karena kecepatan super milik Sai, Hp Naruto terus berkurang, Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan ini, dia bisa kalah kalau begini terus, tapi bagaimana caranya menyerang balik? Naruto bahkan tidak mempunyai skill apapun.

 **Duak**

" Arrggg! "

Naruto terlempar setelah di tendang dengan kuat oleh Sai, Hp Naruto sekarang tidak lebih dari 8% walaupun ini adalah tubuh virtual nya tapi Naruto bisa merasakan sakit, sungguh tubuh nya terasa sangat sakit semua. Naruto tidak kuat lagi, dengan sisa tenaganya dia membuka jendela menu, Naruto mencari tombol log out di pengaturanya, tapi Naruto tidak menemukan tombol log out.

" ahaha... ahahaha menyedihkan sungguh menyedihkan Namikaze.. inilah SAO! hanya yang kuat yang berkuasa.. " ucap Sai, dia berjalan dengan santai kearah Naruto.

 **Duak!**

Sai menendang wajah Naruto, tubuh Naruto terseret di tanah, Hp Naruto tingal 5% satu kali serangan lagi dia lenyap. Sai dengan kejam menginjak tubuh Naruto.

" sekarang kau tau perbedaan kita Namikaze.. jadi jauhi Ino.. dia hanya miliku, kau mengerti sialan! " uacp Sai. dia masih kesal saat mengingat foto itu.

Naruto sudah tidak bisa berfikir lagi rasanya tubuhnya lemah sekali dan mati rasa, Hp Naruto semakin berkurang menjadi 3% dan masih terus berkurang, saat Hp Naruto hampir mencapai 1% tubuh Naruto seakan membeku, Sai yang merasakan bahaya pun langsung menjauh dari tubuh virtual Naruto.

' ada apa ini? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan si brengsek itu? ' batin Sai tidak mengerti. seharusnya tubuh Naruto sudah lenyap sedari tadi.

 **[Data complete Unification finished restarting]**

Suara sistem dari jendela status Naruto. perlahan Naruto bangkit, avatar Naruto masih sama seperti sebelumnya, jubah hitam yang kemarin hilang kini muncul kembali dan membalut tubuh Naruto.

 **[Change mode on]**

Naruto terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya, perbedaan itu bisa dilihat dari matanya, dan wajah Naruto, mata Naruto seperti sebuah orb biru yang di kelilingi lingkaran data. Naruto menyeringai melihat Sai.

 **[Sonic force]**

Sai terkejut melihat Naruto mempunyai skill yang sama seperti nya, tidak Naruto bahkan jauh lebih cepat, Sai sampai tidak bisa melihatnya, walaupun dia juga memakai skill yang sama.

 **Duak!**

 **Blaarr!**

" Arrrrgggg! "

Sai berteriak kesakitan saat di hantam oleh Naruto dari langit, ledakan pun terjadi saat tubuh Sai membentur tanah. tidak berhenti disitu Naruto bahkan menginjak-injak tubuh dengan brutal. Hp Sai berkurang terus menerus, dirasa cukup Naruto mengengam kaki Sai, Naruto dengan kuat melemparkan tubuh Sai. tubuh Sai terlempar berguling guling dan berakhir saat menghantam tembok pembatas arena.

 **Brak!**

" arggg! "

Sai kembali berteriak saat merasakan rasa yang teramat sakit saat tubuh virtual nya berbenturan dengan tembok. Hp Sai berkurang sangat dratis, kini Hp nya hanya tingal 50% sungguh gila serangan Naruto yang lansung mengurangi setengah Hp Sai.

Sai berusaha bangkit tapi terlambat dia sudah melihat Naruto berdiri di hadapanya, tatapan mata Naruto seperti meremehkanya, Sai tidak terima di kalahkan, dia tidak mau kalah dari siswa seperti Naruto. Sai ingin melepaskan ultimate skill nya tapi...

 **Duak!**

 **Brak!**

Naruto sudah menendang nya hingga tubuh Sai menjebol tembok arena dan keluar dari arena. tubuh Sai pun perlahan lenyap. Naruto melihat itu dengan tatapan datar. yah akhirnya masalah nya bisa selesai. tubuh Naruto perlahan lenyap sama seperti Sai.

 **Real world**

Muncul lingkaran data biru dan keluarlah Naruto. Naruto sedikit terkejut saat melihat Sai jatuh tertunduk di hadapanya. raut wajah nya terlihat menyedihkan. wajar saja sih karena dia baru kehilangan Ranking nya dan juga gagal memperebutkan Ino. Naruto mengambil kembali tas nya, tapi sebelum dia pergi dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sai sedikit senang.

" kau Sai bukan? asal kau tau, aku dan Yamanaka-san tidak ada hubungan apa-apa.. itu murni kecelakaan, dan jangan berurusan denganku lagi " ucap Naruto sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sai.

Sai tidak percaya ternyata Namikaze Naruto itu orangnya baik. ya ini terjadi juga karena kecemburuanya, Sai merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. mungkin dia memang harus lebih akrab dengan Naruto, Sai tidak tau haru bagaimana saat menemui angota guild nya nanti, kalau mereka berdua tau dia kehilangan Ranking nya apa mereka masih menerima dirinya sebagai anggota guild.

 **Skip**

Sesampainya di rumah Naruto langsung rebahan di sofa ruang tamu, hari ini sungguh sangat melelahkan untuknya, terutama kejadian kesalah pahaman Sai. walaupun setelah di dunia nyata, semua rasa sakit dan luka yang ia dapat hilang, tapi rasa lelah tetap ada. Sai memang player yang kuat Naruto akui itu, sampai memaksa Naruto memakai perubahan data pada avatar nya. Naruto mengetahui perubahan pada avatarnya setelah mendapatkan item jubah aneh itu, dia sudah melihat lewat komputer nya, di dalam tubuh avatarnya itu terdapat banyak sekali rankaian data. Naruto hanya bisa merankai beberapa data dari ribuan data pada avatarnya dan ya dia berhasil. karena itu juga Naruto berhasil meng copy skill andalan Sai. Naruto pun tertidur di sofa karena kelelahan.

.

.

 **SAO world**

Di sebuah hutan di perbatasan desa besar Konoha gakure, terlihat seorang Kunoichi yang sedang duduk santai di bawah pepohonan. surai putih nya berkibar tertiup hembusan angin. Kunoichi itu memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik seperti boneka dengan rambut putih panjang sepungung, mick nya Liliana dan nama aslinya adalah Hinata Hyuga, Liliana Lv 210 Ranking 15 top player SAO, untuk penampilanya sama seperti The last movie.

Hinata membuka menu dan melihat urutan daftar Ranking, yang membuat Hinata penasaran adalah player Ranking 30 penganti Guardian Fate yang dia tau adalah Sai teman sekelas nya. Hinata tidak percaya Sai yang hebat itu bisa dikalahkan.

" Uzuto? "

Hinata merasa pernah mendengar nama itu tapi dia lupa dimana dan kapan. ahh dia ingat sekarang sahabatnya yaitu Konan pernah bercerita menolong player dengan nama Uzuto. Hinata mengeser menu dia membuka menu daftar teman, Hinata mencari nama Konan dari daftar pencarian. daftar teman Hinata memang lebih dari 500 itulah resiko top player yang terkenal. Hinata menghubungi Konan lewat video call di layar menu nya, itu juga salah satu ke ungulan SAO.

' ahh Hinata-chan.. '

" ya ampun Konan-chan.. berapa kali aku harus bilang.. panggil aku Liliana kalau dalam SAO "

' mou~ itu kan tidak adil.. kau juga memangil nama asliku ' muka Konan terlihat cemberut.

" itu karena Konan-chan mengunakan nama asli fufufu~ " Hinata tertawa, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang polos, membuat avatar saja dengan nama aslinya itu kan tabu dalam dunia game.

' iya deh iya.. ne~ ada apa Liliana-chan, tidak biasanya kau menghubungi ku? '

" kau pernah menolong player bernama Uzuto kan? dimana dia sekarang Konan-chan? "

' U-uzuto-kun.. aku tidak tau dia sudah pergi, memangnya ada apa Hina-umm maksudku Liliana-chan '

" ahh tidak apa-apa.. maaf ya K-o-n-a-n -chan ufufu~ "

' mouu~ jangan memanggilku seperti itu Hinataaa-chan '

Hinata mengakhiri video call nya, Hinata tidak ingin sahabat nya yang polos itu terbebani, masalah Uzuto akan dia cari sendiri. tapi mungkin ini akan susah karena ada lebih dari ribuan player yang memainkan SAO dari seluruh dunia.

" ternyata kau disini Liliana "

Hinata yang sedang melamun terkejut saat seseorang memangilnya, dia adalah salah satu sahabatnya juga dan teman sekolah nya, Nick nya Hana nama aslinya adalah Ino Yamanaka, avatar Ino tidak kalah cantik dari milik Hinata, penampilanya juga tidak kalah seksi dari Hinata. penampilanya sama seperti di cannon Shippuden tapi rambutnya berwarna hitam dan dibiarkan terurai sepungung.

" aku fikir siapa ternyata kau Hana " sapa Hinata malas.

" memang kau fikir siapa? Sasuke? " balas Ino menggoda Hinata, Blush~ wajah avatar Hinata pun memerah, Ino tertawa renyah Hinata ini mudah sekali di goda, Sasuke memang jadi idola di dunia SAO ataupun di dunia nyata, semua gadis di KHS mengaguminya, selain sangat tampan, Sasuke juga sangat hebat, dia menduduki Ranking 7 top players elite SAO, jadi tidak heran kalau Hinata juga mengaguminya.

Ino juga dulunya mengagumi Sasuke, tapi saat ada siswa pindahan di kelasnya itu, dia jadi beralih mengagumi Naruto. selain baik menurut Ino, Naruto itu type pemuda yang ceria dan mudah di goda tidak seperti Sasuke yang sombong dan dingin itu. makanya Ino lebih memilih Naruto.

" a-apaan sih tidak lucu Hana, dan ada apa kau mencariku? "

" ohh ada perburuan boss, ini perintah dari Hokage " jawab Ino.

Tumben kapala sekolah ehh maksudnya Hokage itu memberikan perintah perburuan boss..x fikir Hinata, kalau dia di perintah berarti ini misi untuk seluruh anggota Guild Black Rose, Sakura atau Cerry-chan juga kemungkinan ikut serta bersama anggota yang lainya.

" hmm apa hadiahnya kali ini? " tanya Hinata, misi yang dijalani Guild terkenal memang harus mendapatkan imbalan yang setimpal dan Hokage pasti nya sudah tau itu.

" aku tidak tau pasti.. tapi katanya hadiah kali ini sangat menarik.. " jawab Ino. dia juga penasaran sama seperti Hinata, karena Hokage hanya mengatakan itu padanya dan tidak menjelaskan secara detail imbalan misi kali ini.

" ufufu~ kedengaran bagus, mau berlomba denganku Hana? " tantang Hinata.

" aku tidak pernah takut denganmu Liliana, aku terima ayo berlomba " balas Ino.

Kedua gadis cantik itu menghilang mengunakan skill Sushin milik mereka, setelah kepergian dua gadis itu, seorang gadis keluar dari persembunyianya. dia tidak lain adalah Rin kawai atau yang kalian tau Karin Uzumaki.

" hadiah menarik huh? sayang sekali itu akan menjadi miliku ufufu~ " ucap Karin, dia sudah mempunyai rencana untuk merebut hadiah itu, karena Karin sempat mendengar rumor bahwa hadiah itu adalah sebuah rekaman file, dan akan di berikan untuk siapa saja yang bisa mengalahkan boss kali ini.

.

.

 **Real world At Naruto home.**

" uhh.. kepala ku! "

Naruto perlahan bangun dan duduk di sofa, dia melihat sekitarnya yang gelap, Naruto tidak percaya tertidur sampai larut malam, mungkin ini akibat rasa lelahnya yang membuat Naruto tidur seperti orang mati. Naruto beranjak dari sofa, dia menyakan lampu di ruang tamu, Naruto juga menyalakan lampu ruang tengah dan kamarnya. Naruto juga sudah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju rumahan. ketika Naruto membuka kulkasnya, isinya kosong dan hanya ada beberapa teh kotak.

" sial aku lupa membeli bahan makanan " ucap Naruto, dia melihat jam di dinding, ternyata sudah lewat jam 12 malam, mana ada mini market yang buka di dekat sini, walaupun ada itu sangat jauh dari rumahnya, Naruto menghela nafas, dia mengambil beberapa teh kotak, Naruto membawanya keruang tamu, dan meninumnya sambil duduk di sofa. setidaknya teh kotak ini bisa menahan rasa lapar nya.

Tunggu dulu Naruto ingat di SAO ada sistem jual beli makanan asli yang akan di antarkan langsung, Naruto merasa mendapatkan pencerahan, tidak perlu waktu lama lagi Naruto langsung login.

" Sceale gear on! "

Ucap Naruto, dan beberapa detik kemudian muncul lingkaran data biru di bawah kakinya, lingkaran data itu perlahan menelan tubuh Naruto.

.

.

 **SAO** **world**

Naruto mucul di sebuah hutan entah dimana, dia tidak tau posisinya saat ini, karena saat mengunakan Cristal transfer Naruto tidak sempat memilih lokasi perpindahanya, jadinya dia hanya asalan. untuk avatar naruto penampilanya masih sama tapi dengan tambahan jubah hitam di tubuh nya.

" huuh aku kembali.. yosh saatnya mencari makanan " ucap Naruto semangat, dia membuka jendela menu, dia mencari restoran yang buka 24 jam di pencarian. sunguh nasib Naruto kurang beruntung, dia hanya menemukan tiga restoran yang masih buka dini hari di daftar pencarianya, tapi bukan itu masalahnya, tiga restoran itu berada di tiga tempat yang tidak ingin Naruto datangi, satu berada di desa Kirigakure dan itu desa besar, dua berada di Sunagakure dan itu juga desa besar, terakhir berada di Konoha dan itu adalah desa yang paling besar dari empat desa besar lainya.

Naruto kehilangan semangatnya, masuk ke desa besar akan sangat merepotkan bagi Naruto, saat berada di desa kecil saja itu sudah merepotkan, apalagi yang besar, dia tidak akan bebas berkeliaran, dia pasti akan di intrograsi seperti di desa kecil Amegakure.

" hhh bagaimana ini.. "

Naruto terlihat bingung, kalau mau order harus langsung di toko nya, itu artinya dia harus mendatangi salah satu dari tiga toko itu, kalau ke Kirigakure itu jaraknya sangat jauh, ke Konoha juga jauh, yang lumayan dekat adalah desa besar Sunagakure, tapi bagaimana caranya masuk ke desa besar itu.

 **Duuuumm!**

Naruto terkejut saat mendengar suara ledakan, suara ledakan itu terdengar tidak jauh dari posisinya, karena penasaran Naruto pun bergerak kearah sumber ledakan tadi. Naruto bisa merasakan, tubuhnya berbeda dari sebelumnya, sangat ringan dan kuat, Naruto pun mempercepat gerakanya.

Sesampainya di tempat asal ledakan tadi, Naruto melihat tiga orang Shinobi mengepung satu Kunoichi yang terlihat terluka parah dan kelelahan.

" ahahaha.. mana kesombongan mu tadi jalang! " ucap salah satu dari mereka. ikat kepala ketiga Shinobi itu mempunyai simbol seperti batu, Naruto tau itu adalah ikat kepala Shinobi asal Iwagakure. dan Kunoichi itu asal Sunagakure, ehh Sunagakure? wah kebetulan sekali.. fikir Naruto.

" (huh) kalian kecoak busuk! mainya keroyokan! (huh)..(huh) apa kalian tidak malu! " sindir pedas Kunoichi Sunagakure itu. penampilanya sudah berantakan dan tubuh nya juga di penuhi luka sayatan dan luka bakar.

" apa katamu? terima ini dasar jalang! " Shinobi Iwa itu akan menyerang lagi, Kunoichi Sunagakure sudah pasrah, tubuh virtual nya sudah tidak bisa ia gerakan, Hp hanya juga sudah sangat kritis di bawah 4% dia sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi.

" kalian sudah hentikan! "

Ucapan Naruto itu mengejutkan mereka. mereka kompak melihat kearah Naruto. raut wajah ketiga Shinobi Iwa itu sepertinya terkejut, kenapa mereka tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran Naruto, padahal Naruto sangat dekat. sedangkan disisi lain wajah Kunoichi Suna itu memerah melihat paras Naruto yang di atas rata-rata normal itu.

" siapa kau? "

" siapa aku? hmm aku siapa ya? "

" BRENGSEK! jangan main-main dengan kami sialan! "

Salah satu dari tiga Shinobi Iwa itu melesat kearah Naruto dan berusaha menyerang nya, Naruto menyeringai saat berhasil memancing amarah mereka.

 **Duak!**

 **Blaarrrr!**

Dengan kuat Naruto memukul kepala Shinobi Iwa yang mendekat itu ke tanah, hingga membuat tubuh Shinobi iwa itu terjelembab dan kepalanya terkubur dalam tanah. tidak lama kemudian tubuh Shinobi Iwa itu pun lenyap. dua rekanya yang menyaksikan itu tidak percaya rekan mereka kalah dalam sekali pukulan. Naruto memanfaatkan kelengahan mereka.

 **[Sonic force]**

Naruto bergerak bagaikan bayangan, sangat cepat dan tidak bisa di lihat, kejadian selanjutnya adalah dua Shinobi Iwa itu perlahan lenyap, dan Naruto tepat membelakangi mereka sebelum lenyap. dirasa sudah selesai Naruto pun mendekati Kunoichi Sunagakure itu.

" te-terimakasih.. "

" iya dan maafkan aku "

" ehh? kena- "

Kunoichi Suna itu tidak meneruskan kata-kata nya saat Naruto mengambil ikat kepalanya, dan menyentil jidatnya, tubuh Kunoichi itu pun lenyap dengan perasaan jengkel pada Naruto. Naruto tidak perduli itu yang dia perdulikan saat ini hanya perutnya yang kelaparan. Naruto tersenyum licik sambil melihat kearah pembaca.

" kalian pikir aku akan menyelamatkanya, lalu dia berterimakasih dan jatuh cinta padaku? maaf saja itu sudah terlalu mainstream.. " ucap Naruto pada pembaca sekalian.

Catatan : setiap player yang lenyap akan terkena pinalty dan tidak akan bisa Login sementara, jadi Naruto aman untuk sementara waktu.

 **Back to story**

Ikat kepala Shinobi tadi hilang dan masuk kedalam daftar item Naruto. dia kembali membuka jendela menu nya, Naruto mengeser menu dan masuk ke menu daftar item, Naruto menekan ikon ikat kepala itu dan memilih memakainya sebagai kalung, beberapa detik kemudian ikat kepala itu muncul di leher Naruto. dengan begini dia bisa leluasa berkeliaran di desa Sunagakure.

 **Sand of death Sunagakure**

Naruto tidak percaya harus berjalan di padang pasir yang entah seberapa jauhnya lagi ke desa Sunagakure. kenapa harus penuh perjuangan seperti ini hanya untuk order makanan saja, ini sangat menyiksa bagi Naruto, dia sudah mengunakan skill **[Sonic force]** sampai tubuh virtual nya kelelahan, tapi belum juga sampai ke desa Suna, itu keterlaluan sekali, walaupun Chakra nya tidak terbatas tapi tubuh virtual Naruto bisa merasa lelah.

" aku tidak.. kuat lagi.. "

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh Naruto jatuh pingsan di tengah gurun pasir kematian. Naruto sudah merasa sangat kelelahan, avatar nya sudah tidak kuat lagi, Naruto pun di paksa log out oleh sistem, dan meninggalkan avatarnya di tengah gurun pasir kematian.

 **Real world**

Muncul lingkaran data biru dan memuntahkan tubuh Naruto, saat log out dengan paksa memang akan terpisah dari tubuh avatarnya, tapi saat login akan kembali lagi kalau avatarnya tidak hancur. Naruto tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai rumah nya.

.

.

.

 **To be continue..**

untuk chapter selanjutnya.. entahlah author tidak janji up kilat, author juga harus menulis lanjutan cerita lain.. dan kesibukan sehari-hari.. kalau ada waktu luang pasti up kilat bersama cerita ku yang lain..

Ryu log out


End file.
